


Relax

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis takes the wheel.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Gladiolus _knows_ he’s too hard on Noctis sometimes. He can see the frustration in Noctis’ eyes, and he sees Ignis’ subtle frown, but he’s doing it _for Ignis_ and won’t relent. After a while, he insists that Noctis drive his own damn car and Ignis get a break. Gladiolus would do it himself if Ignis would let him. They all know they can’t let Prompto behind the wheel anymore. But Noctis is fairly capable, at least, he is when he can be bothered to.

They finally pull over and switch, Noctis settling into the front, Prompto all excited for the change. Ignis climbs into the back and sinks down into Noctis’ seat, still frowning, but that changes soon enough. Noctis pulls away from the curb, and the quiet hum of the engine works its magic. Trees pass, the air still bright and sunny, and slowly, Ignis’ shoulders slump. The tension leaves his body, and he even shuts his eyes, succumbing to the sleep that they all know he needs. He was up too late fetching supplies, up too early making breakfast, and he never gets a chance to rest because then he has to get behind the wheel. Gladiolus watches that stress ebb out of him. 

Eventually, Ignis slides further down the seat, and he even leans over, placing his head on Gladiolus’ shoulder. His eyes are closed again—he doesn’t ask about it, but he doesn’t have to. Gladiolus is more than happy to be his best friend’s pillow. He’d never admit it, because he has a job to do and Ignis is a talented enough warrior, but Gladiolus has been protecting Ignis just as fiercely as Noctis. He looks out for Prompto too. But Ignis is the one that most deserves to have someone else watching their back for a change. 

Ignis even lets out a happy sigh. Gladiolus dares to stretch his arm out, reaching around Ignis’ trim shoulders. He gently rubs Ignis’ arm, and Ignis smiles in his oncoming sleep. 

Gladiolus guards his dreams just as ferociously as his reality, making sure he gets the peace that he deserves.


End file.
